Might of One EP 9: Wild Boy's Past
by SoulsSwords
Summary: Leixia is fine, having been saved by the hands of Natsu. Since she has a broken arm, the trio decides to take it easy for a few days. Natsu wants to use this time to learn more about Arahabaki, that's when Maxi arrives with shocking news and disturbing secrets from Xiba's past...
1. Arrival

**Souls_&_Swords: Thanks guest reviewer Ian. =) **

Natsu recognized that woman's face; it's expressionless, pale face was of her most beloved friend, Leixia. Her hair was much shorter than when she last saw her, but it was Leixia.

**"LEIXIAAAA~A~A!" **The boy holding her in his arms was in hysterics; his violent rocking back and forth would certainly give her brain damage if she were conscious. For Natsu, time was frozen, still…

The world was forever basked in that eternal sunrise…the Ming Empire wasn't the same treasure she'd arrived on almost a month ago. She felt her knees crumple, the sound of Leixin's shrieking caused her an earth quake. Xiba was in too much shock to even react.

"What's the problem?" Mitsurugi demanded, rushing over to the siblings, gently turning the female Washu's face towards him,

"My SISTER~!"

"Calm down!" he tried to strengthen the boy up while he examined her. Aside from bruises and scrapes all over her body, nothing was wrong. Though very faintly, Leixia was still breathing. Her right arm was broken, most likely from the impact of falling off her mother's horse. "She's still alive." He announced.

Natsu suddenly regained strength gasping at looking up with new hope, "Her arm's broken, but she's still alive!" Mitsurugi yelled. Natsu quickly staggered to her feet and rushed over, Xiba on the other hand was still taking in the shock he'd just experienced.

"She's gonna be okay?" Natsu shuddered, caressing Leixia's cheek, undoubtedly thankful for whatever kept her alive. The ninja felt breathless, as the news had drained her of her energy and lower body strength. She could still barely walk.

"We're sure of it…we just need to cast her arm."

"Oh my god!" An older male voice yelled, the trouble wasn't over yet, "XIANGHUA!"

It was General Yan Wujin, he'd found his wife underneath the body of a large, brown horse. It had crushed her insides as blood slowly trickled from her lip. He pulled her out from underneath, "Xianghua!" he slapped her cheek, "Open your eyes!" It seemed like a command, but it was desperation; he couldn't lose his dearest wife…

"_That's Leixia's mother…" _Natsu thought, listening to her father's cries of despair. The blonde ninja looked down at her best friend once again…she was weak. She couldn't save her own mother…what good was she to Leixia and her mother?

Then Natsu remembered Leixia's cheerful smile…the sound of her voice…she didn't want to see her go through the same pain she did…she just couldn't. But what could she do?

She could try. That's all she could do, and she _will _do it. Natsu stood up, "Take Leixia to the infirmary, or wherever it is you treat soldiers." She exclaimed to Leixin. He hurriedly obeyed the Japanese warrior, Natsu then approached Yan Wujin, bewildered to see a stranger put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to save her…" she winced her green eyes, trying not to get anyone's hopes up, "At least I'll try…"

Her mother's medical skills would teach her well…but she knew nothing of internal injuries. While Leixia was laid onto her back in her own bed, her arm being placed in a cast and wrapped around a sash to keep it in place; Xianghua was in the medical room. Natsu stood over her, her hands placed over one another, trying to pin point the ruptured organ. "Come on…where is it?" Leixin and Yan Wujin stood in neutral corners of the room, hearts pounding. Natsu then sensed something.

She didn't know why but she was sure she found it. "Okay. I can do this!" this was for Leixia she told herself, a green aura of light emitted from her palms and wavered in the atmosphere. She then placed her palms on Xianghua's abdomen, the light not fading in the slightest.

Natsu felt the progress, the flesh repairing itself, as if manually stitching the pieces together, the tears of the muscles mending, the blood cleaning itself…it was strange yet exciting at the same time. She had to remain positioned until the healing was done, or else she'd have to start from scratch.

A young woman blinked her eyes. She was in a familiar bed in a dark room. The curtains had been shut so she wouldn't be blinded upon awakening. Leixia then realized she was on her back; she hated sleeping on her back. As she went to turn, she noticed the cast on her right arm, which was sashed over her chest.

That explained it; not to mention she had a pounding headache. Leixia sat up, rubbing her head with her only other arm. She'd never been knocked out before, at least not without medicine. "God…I could use some ice right now…" she whispered, unaware someone else was in the room with her, having been sent to watch her.

Leixia swung her legs over the bed and planted her feet onto the floor. She spun dizzily, her head still not in the right state for walking around. Leixia wavered in her spot as the figure on the other side of the room snickered. She felt something nudge into her back,

"Poke!" it felt like a wooden staff…and that voice…why was she so ecstatic upon hearing it. Leixia turned around, Xiba, spiky red hair and all, retracted the Kali Yuga. "Did ya miss me?" he joked, knowing the answer was a probable 'no'. But boy was he wrong. Leixia gasped, her motor skills rejuvenated as she stood up,

"X…Xiba?"

"Good to see you." He smiled, figuring he may as well be nice. She slowly walked towards him, as if he weren't human; a strange creature that Leixia was seeing for the first time.

"I'm not dreaming?" She did hit her head pretty hard after all. Xiba nodded,

"Don't think so…if you are, your dreams are pretty boring, don't you think?" he joked. Oh how Leixia missed his playfulness, his easy-going, leisure personality, his kindness…and he was there with her again. She then jumped forward, her only useful arm wrapped around his neck. Xiba stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Leixia?" this wasn't usual for her,

"I missed you Xiba." She stated clearly. She closed her eyes, nuzzling her cheek onto his chest, "I thought I was never going to see you again." Granted, it had only been a week, it felt like an eternity without her two comrades…two…

"Wait!" she pushed away, "If you're here…then is…" she froze, she had to be! Natsu had to be in the palace somewhere! Xiba smiled, taking her downstairs; despite she knew the place she'd grown up in quite well,

"Leixia!" Her brother ran to her, hugging her left arm. "Thank god you're okay!" Leixin couldn't find any other way to express his relief, even though he was in fact overjoyed. Leixia could only smile,

"I'm fine." but as she was about to hug him, she saw a familiar girl in a scarlet body suit. The familiar curious hairstyle of multiple ponytails in thick, ginger-blonde course layers. Leixia was dumbfounded; she prayed that this was all real. Natsu had finished her work with Xianghua and turned around. That sweet, rosy smile, Leixia was brought to tears.

"Hey cutie." Natsu smiled, quite emotional herself, just better at holding it in…for now. Leixia rushed over to her comrade, her sister. Knowing she couldn't wrap her tightly into her arms, she buried her face into her shoulder. Natsu did the holding part.

"Natsu." Was all she mustered. The trio was together again…as if it were a new beginning for them.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Leixia changed out of her dirty, silk wedding dress and changed into a red sleeveless, short kimono with flowers on it, long pants and slippers. She put a new red rose in her hair, complementing its wavy elegance. It was difficult with her arm in a cast, but with Natsu's help it shouldn't be more than a few days.

"So how do you feel? Does your arm hurt?" Natsu was walking her to the infirmary,

"Not really…it's kind of sore I guess but not much." Xiba was alongside the two,

"I guess you won't be able to hit me for a while!" he laughed. Leixia used her left fist to forcefully strike his arm. Leixia smirked, just as strong as before, "I stand corrected." He rubbed the new bruise. As they began to giggle and joke around, Yan Wujin rushed towards his daughter,

"Leixia!"

"Father!" she was just as excited to see him. He put his arms around her, tightly embracing her, forgetting about her cast,

"Are you hurt?" he held her out, looking into her eyes, "Did someone stab you?"

"No!" she laughed, "I'm a warrior remember? I can handle it." The two grinned, proud of each other's efforts.

"That's my girl." The general ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" a female voice interrupted the moment. Leixia raised a brow,

"I heard she had internal injuries…I don't get it! How is she still breathing?" the Luoyang nurses were baffled by Natsu's ninjutsu and healing. But Leixia hadn't a clue what they were talking about and waltzed into the room,

"Uh-Leixia." Natsu tried to grab her, but she was gone. She quickly followed her. Leixia gasped and panicked at the sight of her bandaged and battered mother,

"MOM!" she started to go into a frenzy, "Mom! Are you okay?"

"She's fine!" Yan Wujin called, calming her down just a bit, "Your friend here saved her…it'll be a while before she's back on her feet however." Leixia was shaking, but at least with that she was comforted. Then she realized something,

"Wait…so Natsu did this?" Natsu nodded,

"I did what I could…she won't wake up right away, but at least she's okay." She was strangely embarrassed by the fact she couldn't do so that Xianghua would recover immediately.

Leixia forced a smile, "It's fine. You did your best." She pointed out, Natsu still feeling a strange regret.

"Okay…I still feel guilty."

"Guilty of what?" A strangely familiar male voice asked. The trio turned, Yan Wujin confused joined them. The three were stunned; the suave pirate they'd met a long time ago was there,

"M-Maxi!" Leixia remembered his name. He was there alright…why? They weren't sure, but he didn't look too happy.


	2. Wildling

"Maxi? I remember you!" Natsu pointed out, "You were the man we met on the ship." The sailor nodded, his serious expression unchanging. It made the three intense.

"Excuse me, but _I _don't know you!" Yan Wujin interjected, he nodded once more,

"I came to see your wife, Xianghua. We used to travel together, you see." Leixia gulped, remembering her mother's state. "We kept in touch over the years, and I heard there was an attack at the palace." Leixin stepped forward, grabbing his wrist,

"She's in here…" he walked him into the infirmary where she still laid supine. She was breathing lightly, unaware of anything going on around her. The man observed his long time traveling companion, he guessed she wouldn't be hearing the news he'd arrived with. Maxi sighed, anguished.

The trio stood outside the room, Natsu looked at her friends, "So, now what do we do? Maxi will probably look after Xianghua." Leixia seemingly ignored her, turning shyly towards Xiba, blushing,

"Oh Xiba, I was wondering; maybe I could show you around the palace? It's really nice." Natsu raised a brow,

"Huh? I wanna see it too!"

"That'd be cool, when do ya wanna do that?" The boy smiled, oblivious that she just wanted alone time with him. Leixia twirled her short wavy hair, about to respond. Natsu crossed her arms, rather appalled,

"Hey! I'm here too!"

"Oh!" she blushed even more, bashfully turning towards her friend, "Sorry Natsu it's just…we…both share the same culture…" she tried to find an excuse, "And…uh…" Leixin laughed, mocking his older sister,

"What she means is; she thinks Xiba's so cute, she wants him all to herself!" He announced, causing her to snap at him, but he knew his sister better than anyone.

"Leixin!" Xiba and Natsu eyed each other, both wondering,

"Heh…Really, Leixia?" Xiba smirked, surprisingly flattered, she turned around, wanting to hide her face, but one good hand wasn't enough,

"Um well…"

"Actually," Maxi startled them, stepping outside of the infirmary, "There's something I need to speak to Xiba about…" Xiba let out a small 'hm?' now interested, yet caught off guard, what did he want to speak with him about? The two girls looked at him confused and worried; his uneasy expression hadn't changed since he stepped into the palace.

"What's wrong?" Xiba was now afraid, his eyes widened in curiosity and nervousness. Leixia looked back and forth between everyone,

"Um…should I-"

"You can stay…" he began, "Just…be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Xiba demanded, stepping forward, his mother's pendant jingling from the sudden motion. He didn't like this, whatever it was; he could only expect something negative from his mouth.

"Your father is dead."

"What?" was all Xiba said.

"Your father Kilik is dead," he repeated, "The people who attacked this palace…they must've jumped the temple on their way over here. I heard his dying words to you."

"So…" Natsu and Leixia were shocked, the blonde ninja having gasped upon hearing the news. Xiba was still processing this, unable to find the appropriate way to react, "So my father is dead?"

Maxi nodded, trying to keep from getting emotional, despite he had then understood what Xiba had meant when he said his father probably wasn't the man he remembered. Natsu hesitantly reached her arm out, she'd just lost her only parent as well, but this was a different situation. It didn't matter, at least she hoped not, "Xiba?" she retracted her hand, as if she'd just placed it on a boiling hot surface, nervous of the young man in front of her.

"What did you mean dying words to me?" he asked firmly, now Xiba was serious, he was demanding answers to his questions,

"He wanted you to forgive him of everything he'd done to you." Xiba tensed up in surprise, his stomach twisted upon hearing those words,

"Bullshit…" he whispered, Maxi then began to discipline his language,

"Xiba-"

"Sixteen years of abusing me and just because he's six feet underneath the ground he wants me to forgive him?" Now Leixia was scared,

"Xiba, calm down!"

"NO!" he yelled, angry, confused, and hurt, "How dare he!" He yelled. His thought process had dwindled then ceased, Maxi felt worried to his friend's estranged son,

"Kid, come here." He tried to hold him, but he thrusted his rod forward,

"Don't touch me!"

"Xiba!" Natsu grabbed Leixia's casted shoulder, holding her back, away from the wild boy now in a fighting stance with the Kali Yuga. He was breathing heavily, was it an anxiety attack? Maxi had to handle this somehow, then he looked at the boy's necklace and anklet, remembering everything else Kilik told him.

"Listen, I need you to calm down." He applied assertively, "I can't tell you what Kilik asked me to if you're freaking out like this."

"You could be a little more sensitive." Leixia stood up, only being honest. Maxi looked at her, she reminded him so much of her mother.

"What did he want you to tell me?" Xiba had put the Kali Yuga back onto the strap on his back, still angry as ever. Maxi took a second to recompose himself, preparing for the probably outburst from the teenage boy,

"He wanted me to tell you the truth about your mother."

The world stopped for Xiba, the anger was slowly taking him over, and visible in his brown eyes lightly drizzled with some green. "My mother?" there was a pause, "She's dead isn't she? She died when I was two!"  
"She did." Maxi confirmed, letting Xiba be right about _one _thing. "But there's a reason why she died…not just because of Typhus." Xiba was breathing heavily, trying to maintain a steady heart beat.

"You two," Maxi pointed to the two girls, "I need to speak with him alone, now go find something to do." He commanded. Natsu nodded,

"Yes sir." She did NOT want to get on this man's bad side, she put a hand on Leixia's shoulder again, despite her arm being cased, "Hey, do you have a library?"

"Yeah, why?" The two girls walked off into the palace, Natsu wanting to find a specific book. Maxi tried to comfort the boy, but he pushed him away again,

"What did my father tell you?"

"But Xiba listen, the only reason you don't know of this is because you were too young-"

"WHAT _HAPPENED_?" The red-haired wild boy changed personalities whenever something pissed him off. It was like his evil twin. Maxi took a breath, putting his hand on Xiba's shoulder, who was tired of pushing him away,

"You're mother was a peasant who grew up near the Himalayas, where you were born. Her name was Mae." It was such a beautiful name,

"Mae…" Xiba repeated.

"Your necklace and anklet are mementos she purposefully gave to you when she was dying." Xiba stopped, growling solemn, "But it wasn't her dying that made Kilik act that way…"

…

Xiba was born on April 20th, 1592. The Chinese peasant held her baby boy in her arms, wearing the pendant he would soon be wearing in a few years. The anklet was given to her by her own mother. Kilik knelt down to his lover, "Let me see him." He whispered, the swordsman gently lifted his son, sleeping after a long hour of crying and wailing. Kilik smiled at the infant, Mae blushed,

"He looks like you." Her gentle voice could sooth the beast within anyone, it was surprising that it wasn't her fault Kilik became a different man. His Dvapara-Yuga beamed in the light filtering into their home. "Is Edge Master coming?" he handed him back to the humble woman in the bed,

"Yeah, as soon as he finishes a session up at the grounds."

"You know Kilik, we still haven't picked out a name for him yet." Mae noted, holding the warm bundle of joy close to her chest. "That's kind of important don't you think?" she laughed. Kilik snickered,

"Yeah…I haven't been able to think of one."

"Well, we have forty nine days before we name our child anyway," It was rare for ancient Chinese citizens to name their child directly, "But neither one of our family names would be relevant."

"Hmm…" Kilik knelt down, looking at the child's face, his soft features. "Xiba." He whispered,

"Hmm? Xiba…what made you think of that?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "I like the way it sounds."

_Un_

A small, squeaky noise escaped from the infant's throat, Kilik smiled, "I think he likes it too!" the infant slowly blinked its eyes, the color not being his permanent hazel yet. He got his brown eyes from Kilik, the tinge of green from Mae. Edge Master slid the door open,

"Alright, let me see." He openly expressed his excitement for his pupil's new offspring. Mae smiled and introduced Xiba to the elderly teacher. When the boy began to babble and talk, boy could he talk. He was also quite active, if one wasn't paying attention, Xiba would have found his way on top of a counter. They called him their 'little monkey boy'.

Mae held the hand of her two year old as they walked up the mountain side, "And then, there was this kitty-cat." The toddler Xiba babbled,

"Really?" she gushed,

"I saw-ded it!" he exclaimed with pride, his mother laughed at his dialect, her pendant and anklet gleamed in the light, her earrings elegantly hid underneath her hair.

"You 'sawded' it?" she laughed at her baby's dialect, "What color was the kitty cat?" She'd lost the boy's attention, who rushed over towards Edge Master,

"Grandpa!" he cried, believing Edge Master was indeed who he called him.

"Hey there, Xiba!" He knelt down, holding out his arms, seeing such an energetic ball of fun made him feel young again, "My, what hair you're getting!" He ruffled his wild, red hair, the toddler laughed.

"He gets it from my sister." Mae admitted, "Thank you for watching him today Master."

"It's no problem at all," he picked up the boy, unable to resist, "What is this urgent chore you need to do anyway?" As she described it,

"The monks sent me a request for a meeting…it's about Kilik." She frowned; Edge Master did as well,

"That didn't sound too cheerful." Xiba crawled onto the old man's shoulders, living up to his 'monkey boy' nickname.

"I'm not sure what it was either, but since he's out with the other students I knew I'd need a babysitter." She swiped her long dark hair out of her face,

"Well don't worry, Xiba's in good hands." He bounced the boy, causing him to squeal in delight.

"Okay," she stood on her toes, kissing her son's nose, "Mommy will be back soon!" she then bolted back down the mountain and to the head dojo. It was nearly dusk and Edge Master found himself relieved of energy, unable to keep up with the young energetic being anymore. No wonder Kilik wanted to begin training him after his next birthday; he was fast and swift!

"Phew!" He plumped onto a bench, the boy crawling onto his shoulders once more, this time the old man gently scooped him onto his lap, "Are they raising a little boy or a monkey?" he asked, Xiba nodded,

"I'm a monkey! Ooh ooh! Ah-Ah!" he cried, Edge Master chuckled,

"Is this monkey ticklish?" He began to tickle the boy's underarms but that's when he saw Mae slowly approaching the mountain. She looked bitter and shocked, "Oh Mae…" he whispered, unaware that the boy turned around and slithered out of his arms,

"Mommy!" he happily rushed towards the woman, "I played hide-a go-seek with grandpa and I won!" he then stopped, his nature shifted entirely, frowning when he saw just how distraught his mother looked. "What's wrong, mommy?"

Mae shook her head, remembering Xiba was easily influenced by the emotions around him. A strange trait, but it was true. He could always tell when something was wrong, "Nothing, Xiba." She picked him up, "Mommy's just tired." She fibbed.

"Mm-Mm." Xiba nodded with a frown, the two year old knew better. Mae only held him closer, a tight embrace with her son; Edge Master was standing among her, quite aware that whatever the monks said to her was not good.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Mae and Edge Master sat on the bench as the sun began to set, they watched Xiba lay in the grass ahead of them and look at the dandelions bob in the wind, he'd try to catch the fluffy pods as they blew off into the wind, "The monks said that Kilik must give up the Dvapara-Yuga."

Edge Master turned his head to her, "Is that so?"

"Yes…they said that it keeps his corrupt soul tame." She worried. Kilik was just fine around his son; strict but loving. But without the necklace that kept him sane, what would happen? This wasn't the type of environment she wanted Xiba to grow up in, "Now I'm worried..." she whispered, "What will happen to Xiba?" She didn't want Kilik's behavior to affect the poor baby, he loved his father, more than anything. And Kilik loved Xiba, she knew that…perhaps if she talked with him and gave him a chance his paternal love would beat the odds and pull through.

"I think that as a father, Kilik's changed…and all these years dealing with the two swords, he's learned to tame the evil in his soul." Mae swallowed, nodding at his logic.

"I hope you're right." There was but one way to find out, she stood up, "Xiba!" She called only to find her son laying in the grass, nearly asleep. She picked him up, propping his head on her shoulder, "I'm going home to have a talk with him." She exclaimed to the master, "Take care." She bowed her head and left.


	3. Goodbyes

Mae had finished tucking Xiba into his small bed, he fussed and wined a bit in his sleep but that was normal. She smiled at the two year old, it was hard not to do so upon looking at the resting infant, quiet and still, so peaceful. That's when she heard the front door slide open and shut close, "I'm home!" the boy's father called, it woke him up as he blinked his tired eyes,

"Go back to sleep hun," Mae whispered, trying to soothe him back to sleep. She didn't want the boy awake during this, there was no doubt it would be a fight.

"Putting him to sleep already? I didn't get to say goodnight to the little guy." Kilik moaned, entering the room. Xiba sat up, wiping his eyes,

"I'm not tired…" he yawned.

"Oh yes you are." Mae grinned, "Our little monkey ran around and played super hard today." Kilik rubbed the boy's spiky short hair,

"That's good; kid's got the right amount of energy for when he starts training." Mae then lost her train of thought,

"Training?" Xiba didn't understand either; the two year old rubbed his fist into his eye, exhausted.

"Of course." Kilik turned to his wife, "Come his third birthday, Xiba will begin learning the Ling-Sheng Su Style Rod." Mae's eyes widened; at such a young age? The first five years of a child's life was tender; any emotional period was often vividly remembered, she didn't think her son was ready.

"Um, Kilik, I don't think Xiba should begin training so early." She then noticed his usual pendant from his neck gone. "Oh…I think we should wait until he's older and let him decide." The Dvapara-Yuga was in the monks hands now. Only when Kilik decided to send it away would it be gone for good.

"I didn't get a choice either Mae, and I turned out fine." He insisted, having been one of the first warriors to destroy the second half of Soul Edge, despite it was resurrected four years later.

"Then why do that to our son?" She raised her voice slightly, disturbing the young child's lethargy. He looked up at his parents, now concerned. "Kilik, I talked with the monks today about our situation…and I think its best that Xiba come live with me in my home village-"

"What?!" he interrupted, angered. Xiba lowered his head, not understanding the conversation but absorbing the emotions between the two, "You would take our son away from me?!"

"It's on Zhen Hang Mountain! Not too far from here." She insisted, holding onto her pendant, which rattled from her movement, "He can train here when he's older, and we'll come visit as often as we can."

"You have no right to do this!" he cried. Xiba began to whimper,

"Stop it…" he whined, the tones of their voices made his heart rate increased, his blood pressure rose. He started to curl up into a ball of worry,

"Kilik! Without that pendant your soul is corrupt! I'm not saying it's your fault, but I don't want our child to grow up in this type of environment."

"Mommy…" Xiba put his hands over his ears, the volume and octaves of their voices became tears in his eyes,

"It doesn't matter what you say!" Kilik towered over the woman, "No matter where you run or try to hide, I will keep my son with ME!" he screamed. Now that he was a father, he wasn't better…he was worse.

Xiba was shaking, Mae picked him up and cradled the toddler in her arms, "Where do you think you're going?! She passed him, stopping on the way out,

"We're spending the night somewhere else. For now, learn how to control yourself, THEN we'll decide."

Kilik was aghast, but his rage, his hatred was present, "You sick, twisted bitch!" he'd gotten her attention, she halted, turning around and looking into his eyes, Xiba curled up into her chest, "You dare go so far as to threaten the custody of my son!" Xiba felt tears crawl down his cheeks as he began to whine, desperately holding onto his mother for protection, "That thing you birthed is because of me! He is MY flesh and blood! And I will go beyond whatever means it takes to keep him away from you! Even if I have to snatch him from your arms…"

Xiba was sobbing heavily, clinging onto his mother's pendant. The sound of his father roaring was something that Xiba in present time couldn't believe he'd forgotten. Suppressed memories returned. Mae remained calm, shaking her head, "Do you see what you will do to this family?" she asked.

"I cannot let you come between my child and I." Kilik's eye twitched, now from pure anger,

"He's also _my _child…" there was silence, "You cannot change that, Mae. Xiba is mine…and if you won't let me see him I _will_ find a way." Those were the last things he said to her that night. Just after that she left with Xiba to the proving grounds where Edge Master resided. They shared a room for the night, not wanting to be around Kilik. Not even in the slightest bit.

Maxi didn't describe much to Xiba of the events in between, but Mae showed flu like symptoms and eventually became bedridden. The two year old didn't comprehend how ill his mother was, not even when the medical monks diagnosed it as typhus.

"M'am, we're sorry, but the medicines we have aren't enough." Xiba played with his building blocks outside the room, waiting for the strange men to leave. Mae had been coughing up phlegm and blood for weeks,

"You don't understand…" not even Xiba recognized his own mother's voice anymore, it became hoarse and sounded like she was in constant pain, "I have a child…if something happens to me he won't have anyone."

"Doesn't he have a father?" one asked. Mae froze; Kilik was informed by Edge Master that she was sick, yet not once had he come to visit her, nor his son. After waiting in vain for a response, the monk sighed, "The closest area that even has the right tonics to treat what you have is Zhen Hang Mountain, but no one around here has the time to travel that far."

Mae froze, Kilik knew the path, he knew her family there as well, if she could earn his trust back, he could get the medicine for her and cure her. She coughed, her chest rumbled as she did so, "Get my husband! His name is Kilik!"

He arrived shortly at the dojo; upon hearing his voice, the toddler looked up in wonder, having not seen his father in quite a while. Kilik looked back into his eyes, the two not saying a word to each other, and his father entering the room to see his wife. She was barely recognizable, her long hair tangled and oily, her skin pale and tarnished from sweating and pulsating for weeks. "You have to help me Kilik…" she coughed up a thick, green glob of mucus, "On Zhen Hang Mountain; they have to correct tonics to treat typhus." She moaned and cringed as she spoke, "Please…you must do this for our son."

Our son…he was surprised when he heard that, "Mae…"

She frowned, "I don't have much time…which is why this is urgent." She didn't have the strength to turn her head towards the door and look at her son, "So please…" her eyes gleamed with sincerity, "Please do this for us." There was not another word between the two after this, Kilik only nodded and left the room. Mae wasn't sure how to take that, but he looked at his son with sadness before leaving the dojo…he headed back to his home, not even raring the direction of the Zhen Hang Mountains.

That night, the area was silent, the moon was full. Mae waited desperately for her husband to return, hopelessly convinced that he had the heart to do so. Xiba sat next to his mother, whom was asleep. He poked her cheek, "Mommy?" he whispered, able to tell the state she was in was not healthy.

She blinked her eyes once or twice, unable to turn her head, barely able to speak, "Xiba?" her dear child…how on earth could she say goodbye?

"Mommy, when will you be getting out of bed?"

Mae couldn't cry, she had to be strong for him, "Xiba, can you do your mother a big favor?" she whispered. Xiba loved being of help, he nodded enthusiastically. "Do you see mommy's necklace?" he gazed at the beaded pendant tied around her neck, "I want you to have it." Xiba somehow subconsciously always remembered this and untied it, he looked at it, not knowing how to put it on himself.

"Keep it safe…I want you to always keep it." She pleaded to her baby boy.

"Okay…" he squeaked, the beads jingled as he held them. He then looked at the gold anklet, "Mommy, I always liked the ring on your foot." He tried to describe. Mae smiled,

"You can keep that too if you want. Ask grandpa to take it off for you tomorrow." She exclaimed, knowing he wasn't capable of getting the tight jewelry off yet. Xiba frowned,

"Why can't you do it?"

Mae smiled, there was silence. Xiba crawled next to his mother and lied by her side, his face nudging onto hers, "Xiba…tomorrow, mommy might not wake up." She whispered, the two year old didn't quite understand,

"When will you?"

Mae held in her tears, it was increasingly difficult, "Xiba…you might not be able to talk to mommy tomorrow…or for a very long time." The toddler was befuddled, his head hurt,

"How very long?"

"Very long." She choked; snot and tears slowly leaking. "Xiba, remember that mommy will always love you…" she couldn't even hold her son in her final moments. Her weakness was to blame.

"I love you too mommy." The boy smiled, kissing her damp cheek. "Do you want me to tuck you in?" he asked, aware that it was bed time. Mae choked again, cringing a forced smile, tears climbing and moving.

"Yes." Xiba fumbled with the covers, trying to tuck himself in with his mother. He then fell asleep next to her, in his closed fist, the pendant that would forever be wrapped around the wildling's neck.


	4. Lachrymosa

Anguish.

That was all that Xiba could feel, taste, and touch. His own anguish. He stood in a trance, bitter and sorrowful. Frozen right in front of Maxi. He shook as he spoke, "S-So…my mother had a chance of living?" his voice was broken, tears stood in his eyes.

Maxi nodded with remorse, "He told me that you just had no idea what was going on." He then went on about the next day, how the two year old watched in confusion as they put his mother's body on a stretcher, covered her in white sheets, and walked her out of the dojo; never to be seen again. In his hands were her necklace, and her anklet. Xiba sniffled.

"And after that, you seemed to go by normally…" Maxi paused, "Until one day something hit you." Xiba remembered it too…his 3rd birthday, April 20th, 1595. He sat there in the living room with Edge Master, who brought him candy coated fruits as his treat.

"Happy birthday little guy." The bearded man smiled, holding out the candies. Xiba wore the pendant, which was much longer on him at the time. He only stared at the sweets in the man's palm, as if observing them, trying to figure out what they were. Edge Master retracted them, "What's wrong?"

Xiba didn't care that his dad wasn't there, he just wanted to hear his mother's warm, soothing voice in his ear, "Why hasn't mommy come back yet?" the toddler began to shake. The elder then flinched; he knew he'd realize it at some point, but he didn't expect this soon! "She hasn't gone here in a while…" he babbled with sadness seeping into his throat.

"Xiba…" the master began in a soft voice, "Sometimes people get old…or sometimes they get sick," he began with a voice of empathy, "And because of that they don't come back for a very long time."

"How very long?!" The boy began to shout, remembering his mother saying those exact words, "When's mommy coming back?!" Edge Master's brow showed a face of sadness, the wild boy began to cry, "When i-s she coming ba-a-a-a-ck?!" His voice was broken apart from his sobbing. Edge Master held the toddler in his arms, who immediately curled up into a ball against his body.

"Your father became corrupted without the Dvapara-Yuga." Maxi finally finished, Xiba let the tears trail down his cheeks, not emotionally responsive just yet, "If he wasn't forced to give it up, you could've had a normal life."

Xiba was still unable to comprehend that his father blamed a blue stone for his troubled life; "I'm sorry. But Kilik only asks that you forgive him." Xiba took a step back, looking angry. "You don't have to decide right now," Xiba didn't want to hear his tarnished pleas, all he could think of was the abuse he endured, what a bitter, angry child he was.

Especially when he was ten. He remembered training his ass off on a hot summer day. He aggressively beat down a clone elder monk (again), and he fell to his knees, dropping the staff, exhausted.

"You just need some time to think about all of this, take it in,"

Xiba couldn't get back up, he was breathless. His father and Edge Master stood in the arena above. They were always observing him, especially Kilik; always judging his movements, he felt more like a vassal than a son. Ling-Sheng Su Style Rod was his forte at this point, what more did he want?

"Kilik…" Edge Master spoke, "The boy's had enough for today, if you make him train anymore, he'll faint." And it was the truth, but then they watched as Xiba forced his limp, shaky body to hold himself up, leaning into his rod for balance. Kilik then saw the pendant wrapped around the wild boy's neck. It jingled in the wind.

"Xiba! Is that all you've got?!" He yelled from the arena. The child didn't respond, "You're almost a man! You've gotta start pulling your own weight!" The crimson-haired boy pouted, he was quite aware he was much stronger than the average child; he was ashamed of it. "I expected better; my own son is an embarrassment." He then left the arena. Edge Master had yet to say a word, but without a moment's rest, Xiba dropped the staff and dashed out of the arena's gates,

"XIBA!" Edge Master cried.

Xiba didn't want anyone consulting him; he wanted solitude. He rushed himself through the mountain's bundle, his father's words echoing in his head, _You'll never be worth anything if you don't get it together. _The boy tensed up in anger, but then he stumbled on the roots of a tree. He then fell into the dirty ground below him. The young warrior scraped his leg up, but he didn't care.

He hated his father. He hated him, he HATED him.

"No."

Xiba was back in the real world again. The bitter words had finally escaped his lips with one low growl. Maxi wasn't surprised, but his rage… "No…I will never forgive him."

"Xiba, maybe just take some time to yourself," the sailor calmly suggested, "You just need to let this all out, just calm down." Maxi blinked and the boy vanished. Rushing off somewhere into the palace, not wanting anyone's interaction. He was that 10 year old boy craving solitude once again.

In the library, the two girls had been rummaging through the books. "Wait, what's the name of the demon again?" asked Leixia.

"Arahabaki." Natsu picked up two more books, their titles bearing nothing to do with demons. "I think if I study more about her, the more I can control her." Leixia scratched her chin, then upon looking up; she saw a book on mythological creatures. Something was bound to be in there. The 4'10" Chinese woman stood on her toes, trying to reach it with her one good arm.

"Here, I can help-"

"I got it!" the Washu insisted, now on one foot. She used her finger tips to get the book to fall off the shelf, catching it in her arm. Leixia smirked at the ginger-blonde in front of her, proud. After the two giggled, Natsu flipped through the pages. The silence brought troubled thoughts back to Leixia,

"You know, I'm worried about Xiba…" Natsu paused, scanning through the table of contents, "He hasn't come to talk to us since the news. I hope he's not upset." She sadly lamented. Natsu had lost her attention and raised a brow,

"You really care about him; don't you?"

As Leixia blushed, she twirled her short, wavy bangs. "I-" the door behind them suddenly swung open, startling the two. They were aghast at the sight. It was Xiba, whom realized he'd entered yet another occupied room. His eyes were red and exhausted, glassy from former tears. He still held an angry expression.

The two girls waited for someone to say something. Leixia was the first to go, "Xiba-?" but then he was gone once again, with a faint, irritated moan. What the hell did it take to get some privacy in this palace? Natsu grimaced,

"Poor guy…" she welted, "I know what it's like to lose the only family member you have…" Leixia whipped around, intently focusing on the ninja, having not heard the news,

"Your mother's…"

"Don't worry…" she forced a grin, looking up, "At least I still have you two, and with Setsuka and Mitsurugi, I know we're safe." Leixia didn't know how to respond, but Natsu's cheeks had a rosy, sanguine hue to them, complimenting her warm smile.

"Alright, well, what does the book say?" Natsu shook her head, remembering why they'd been in there, scavenging for the past half hour.

"I haven't found anything ye-" she froze, the passage she was skimming through, it sounded so familiar. Leixia peered in, now curious,

"What does it say?"

"Izumo, Japan. That's where I was born." She now made sure to take note of every single word she came across, "The town was named after fury demon Isuzu, whom was said to possess the war horses and trample invaders gruesomely…" it sounded strange, but she continued anyway, "After that, Isuzu's body became filled with so much strength and evil thanks to the blood of its victims, it became known as Arahabaki…the Great Fury Demon." Natsu was frozen, aiding Leixia to turn the page for her,

"Arahabaki's means of possessing humans are unknown; all that's known is that it is a symbol of malevolent power and destruction. Taking the gender of its host, it feeds off of their worst fears, torturing them until they give in to his or her power." Natsu's eyes widened, pausing for a long moment. Leixia grew nervous,

"What's wrong?"

Natsu gulped, her eyes glistening with fear, "There is no other way confirmed to seal this demon…unless the host is…killed." She shuddered, causing her to drop the book. Yet that was the end of the passage. Natsu was now more frightened than ever, shaking a bit.

"Natsu?" Leixia put her hand on Natsu's shoulder, trying to comfort her friend, "Everything's gonna be fine. You've made it this far…besides, after all of your experiences, I'm sure you're much stronger than when you first arrived here."

Natsu froze.

"Leixia, what's the date?" she dreaded the answer. Leixia paused for a second, she needed to think.

"Um…let's see…I ran away on my birthday. It's been a month since…" she snapped her fingers "It's between August 17th or 18th…something like that." Natsu smacked her hand over the seal,

"Leixia…" she was paralyzed with fear, "I turned 18 almost two weeks ago…" August 3rd, 1608 had passed. But this was not good…not good at all. There was nothing but silence between the two for the next few minutes.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Xiba sat alone outside the palace. The only place he could find satisfying solace was outside of its gates, admiring the view of the mountain range in the distance. The soft breeze that hit every once in a while... He just sat there thinking. His emotions hadn't come out of their chrysalis yet. Xiba hoped they never would.

His mind raced back and forth from thought to thought. The moon's light beamed off of his mother's pendant and anklet, but those were irrelevant to him at the moment. He'd let go of that pain, now it was his father. His anger and hatred.

Yet, for some reason Xiba was always insistent on trying to love him. He needed _someone _to love. Someone who cared about him…

It was a specific type of love; he craved paternalism. While he had Edge Master every once in a while, he pretty much raised himself into the honest young man he became.

Then came one fond memory, that one moment of happiness and pride his father gave him, _daddy! _A childish voice boomed in his head,

"Daddy!"

Kilik looked over to see his young child below him, holding up a large bamboo staff; "I found this for you!" he smiled brightly.

"What?" Kilik, befuddled, accepted the battered vegetation, "What's this for?"

Xiba was covered in dirt and bruises, "You said you needed a new stick, so I went and got one for you!" Now he understood, he looked at his son, tainted from the hard work he'd done of finding it and attempting to pull it out. Xiba only did that because he was complaining about the training staff's poor condition.

"Heh." Kilik chuckled, ruffling his boy's wild red hair, "Good job, son." The boy beamed with pride, his mother's necklace made another _chink! _Noise in doing so.

Xiba groaned, sitting upright. His head hurt from the day's stress. He heard footsteps approach him. The figure stood there, only a mere two feet away, "What are you doing just sitting out here?"

It was his voice…Xiba knew he was imagining it. He didn't know why, but he _wanted _him to be there, Xiba stood up and faced his father, "I was just thinking."

"About my death? About how you betrayed your family and left?"  
"WHAT FAMILY?" Xiba declared, "You left my mother to die! Then you abused me for the next fourteen years!" he pointed out, finally letting Kilik have it. All those years, now Kilik would finally know.

"I only did this so you would grow up into a strong warrior!" Xiba stood there shocked. His lip quivered in anger. "But we need to put all of that behind us." Xiba tightened his grip on Kali Yuga, "So please…if you could just forgive me-" Xiba darted towards the illusion of his father, pinning him down with the staff against his neck,

"I HATE YOU!" His voice echoed into the palace halls, despite the fact they weren't even indoors, "I HATE YOU! And if you dare ask me to forgive you just because you're dead ever again, I will drag you out of your grave, resurrect you, AND KILL YOU AGAIN!" Xiba breathed furiously, trying to lower his heart beat. He snarled in a feral manner, not letting his father go.

"I will **NEVER **forgive you." The raging monkey boy hissed. "That is all I have to say." He finished, getting up off of Kilik. As Xiba walked away, Kilik halted him,

"No goodbye then, no goodbye now, huh?"

Xiba stopped, he shut his eyes, "This is the end of my pain." As he went to take another step, he slipped, only to find his head land on a soft, cushiony surface. Xiba then adjusted to the dark, large room around him. He blinked once or twice in confusion, trying to confirm where he was before sitting up. Shirtless, now sitting upright in a bed, obviously it had been a dream.

Xiba didn't care what his subconscious had done, torturing him like that…because he needed it. He needed that one final confrontation with his father. For the first time Xiba felt…satisfied.

He was relieved of all of his anger. Xiba then took a breath, and let it go. That's when he heard the door slowly slide open, Leixia gasped, not anticipating him to be awake.

"Leixia?" what did she want? And why was she up?

She pushed the door open, "Oh um…my arm was hurting, so I couldn't sleep." She walked into the room, her casted arm as stiff as ever, "I was also worried about you," she sat next to him on the bed, "So I wanted to come make sure you were okay."

Xiba rubbed his eyes, "I'm fine." He smiled, "I'm actually feeling the best I've felt in…a pretty long time." Leixia grinned,

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." He whispered, holding onto his knees, "I guess…now that my dad's gone, I can have closure…" he tried to explain it to her, "Now that the fact he's alive isn't hanging on my shoulder, I can finally move on." Leixia noticed that even though he'd removed his shirt, his necklace was still on.

"What about your mother?" She asked, concerned,

"My mother…" he paused, looking sorrowful again, "I was always so clouded by my father, being angry at him, that I didn't realize that she'd want me to be happy." The boy gave his goofy smile again. Leixia chuckled, blushing.

"I'm glad my monkey boy is happy again." Now Xiba was confused,

"_Your _monkey boy?"

Leixia startled herself, now she'd done it, "Well, you know…because…" she sighed, unable to correct her error. Then she felt something stroke some strands of her elegant hair. Xiba picked at pieces of it with his fingers, mocking the nickname given to him. Pretending to 'eat the bugs' from her hair. It tickled.

Leixia began to laugh, trying to keep his hands away, "Okay! Enough!" Xiba chuckled, continuing to play with her hair as she struggled. Two hands against one. The two then began laughing, forgetting that other people were asleep in the palace. Leixia then realized something; the playfulness had stopped, but her hand was on one of his.

They held them in the air, just sitting on top of each other, open with their fingers between another. Leixia blushed and froze, looking into his eyes. Xiba paused as well, this was…odd. He then felt something as Leixia slowly began to close her fingers. She smiled gently, her fawn eyes gleaming in the moonlight, beaming through the window.

Xiba grinned, softening his features and delicately closed his hand onto hers. The two didn't say anything else, but they gazed into each other's eyes for a bit, noting how pretty one another's was. "What do we do now?" Leixia bubbled, her cheeks were hot. She saw his lips, they were in perfect range, but she had to keep herself under control.

"I guess we go back to sleep." He lowered their hands, disappointing Leixia slightly.

"Oh, okay." She smiled. She gently slid her hand from his, her fingers glided across his palm. She was only going into the other room, but she wanted to spend every moment she could with him.

"Good night, Xiba." She whispered before closing the door. Behind the wall, where he couldn't see her figure, she did a small fist pump with her good arm; meanwhile Xiba let his head fall back on the pillow.

Everything was swell that night.

Or so they believed…

**Souls_&_Swords: To reviewers: If you don't have something nice to say, please don't say it at all, or say it the nicest way possible.**


	5. Natsu's Madness

**Souls_&_Swords: Alright guys, not to be picky, but let me know how I did. I want to know what you guys think =)**

Natsu's lucubration was far from over. She didn't care how late it was (or how early for that matter). The moon shone into the guest room she was staying in. She'd brought tons of books from the palace library with her.

"No…no…" she mumbled to herself as she scanned and scrounged through each book. The first book she'd read with Leixia was published in 1485, much too early to be accurate. She then discovered more books on Japanese fury demons. Natsu had read that once Isuzu became demonic enough and deranged with power, it made a bargain with the demon, Hebi; a snake who promised to share its power.

However, Hebi betrayed Isuzu and took it over, becoming Arahabaki, gaining the form of an eight-headed and eight-tailed serpent, who could control humans. Natsu then continued through the words, her eyes seeing them, but her brain not functioning enough to understand them,

"Takes wielder's gender blah, blah…" she whispered, "Capable of power when host is eighteen…" she finally stopped, there had to be something that could release the demon without her having to die. The ninja saw a vignette sketch, about three actually. A flower shaped pattern.

Her birth mark!

It was the seal of Arahabaki. She rubbed her hand across the page. She then studied the anatomy of it. The footnotes read,

_Each petal represents a 'lock' on Arahabaki's cage. Whenever the host taps into the demon's powers or shows great emotional distress, the lock will break and the symbol will disappear._

Emotional distress…Natsu put her hand over her left shoulder. She remembered when her mother died…noting that now two petals were gone. She counted on the drawing in the book.

Eight. Only eight petals, in Natsu's case, six. She figured this normally wouldn't be difficult, but now thanks to her age and Arahabaki's increase in power, she must be on guard. The tawny haired girl closed the book, finally giving in for the night.

"Okay," she thought in her head, "I'm not going to let this freak defeat me. I have to stay strong. Mother believed in me." She nodded, but then she felt a presence behind her, it then disappeared. Natsu felt uncomfortable but she knew it was the demon trying to cozen her, the mountebank. Natsu swallowed her fears and stood up, preparing to get into the bed.

As she slid the covers down she heard a noise. Natsu tried to choke back her fear but the creaking of it made her intense. As if the door behind her had just opened and slid shut. She turned around and saw that it was open a crack. Natsu shook her head, "No." she said aloud, "It won't work." The ninja exclaimed to Arahabaki. "Not this time!" without another word, she walked over and slid it shut. But when she turned around, she saw two swords; her and her mother's, on the bed. Placed on top of one another, forming an "X".

She'd taken the scabbards off the back of her bodysuit because of how uncomfortable they were when she slept. Natsu was just at the bed a second ago, this was too fast for it to be a trick by someone else in the mansion. Her lime eyes garnered an intense worry, but she sucked it up and approached the bed. She placed the weapons on the floor, slid them under the bed with her foot and sat down. Natsu was more irritated than anything.

_Trying to act brave, are we?_

She leapt from the bed, gasping. Her orange bangs whipping from her face as she turned around. The voice sent a chill down her spine, it was right in her ears. The worst part; it sounded like her own voice…but it wasn't comforting nor friendly.

Beads of sweat formed in Natsu's hairline. She gritted her teeth, trying to keep the fear steady. She felt the presence behind her again. But the ninja wouldn't turn around, she tried to keep from acknowledging it.

But again it spoke, _Aren't you tired of being afraid? Natsu? _The creature addressed her. She didn't respond, _Don't you want to put an end to your stress? To this difficult journey? _Natsu let herself go, not clinging onto her body for protection. She loosened her posture, trying to maintain a calm approach to Arahabaki.

_It was all in vain wasn't it? _The voice was closer, _The task of finding your mother. Now look… _the voice, although she couldn't see its source, circled around her, _She died, didn't she?_

"Leave me alone!" Natsu demanded, turning to her right. That was where she last heard the evil whispers. She hid her fear, putting on a mask of anger, "Go away…"

The voice was in front of her, "Go away?!" It burst out in hysterical laughter. Natsu cringed, then she suddenly spoke aloud, in the voice that had been torturing her, "Don't you get it? I can never go away, not without taking you with me."

Natsu's mind had been polarized, cracked into two, she turned her head back to the right, "You're wrong! I can blank you out! You have no power over me!"

She turned her head to the right, "Not yet…you see!"

To the left, "Not ever!"

"Kill them…"

Natsu raised a brow of discontent, "What?"

"Kill them all." She whispered to herself, Natsu slapped her hands over her ears,

"Shut up!"

The girl turned her head to the right, a smile of pure insanity, " them…" the voice drew out. Natsu finally had enough. She let go, dropping her body to the floor and grabbing Kuzukiri out from under the bed, she stuck it into thin air, but nothing else was in the room with her.

The ninja let her guard down, standing up. "What..?" she could've sworn she saw Arahabaki in there with her.

_Trying to kill me are we?!_

The piercing screech inside her head frightened her, a cry of terror escaped her throat as the Japanese blonde was forced onto her knees. It was as if two hands were vice locking her wrists, tying her grip onto the sword's handle and turning the blade towards her neck, _You know who has to come with me if I die… _The blade was drawing closer and closer _Don't you?_

Natsu fought it, but the force was too much, she struggled as she tilted her head away, straining her neck, losing control, "N-No!" It was a painfully slow drift of the blade, but the demon was bored of messing with her, and let go. With a loud breath of relief and exhaustion, Natsu needed her hands to hold her off of the ground. Her heart raced, she fought to catch her breath.

After that there was silence, bilious silence. Ineffable relief filled her soul; it burned, drowned even in gratefulness that it was over. The ninja sat up, finally starting to calm down. But then the mark behind her left shoulder ached. She clenched it, pinching at the skin. Natsu could feel blood seeping into her palm from another obliterated mark.

She panicked, looking at her hand, she'd done it again. Natsu's fear betrayed her, but that wasn't the end. She looked up to see that of a large, almost mechanical looking spider in front of her. Natsu couldn't take it anymore, she thrusted herself against the wall and screamed. Not even thinking of using her swords, she only continued to shriek and wail.

Setsuka and Mitsurugi were on the other side of the mansion, it was too large for them to hear. But Leixia, who's room was just down the hall, heard the cries and forced herself up. She jumped out into the hallway, Xiba slid open the door to his room simultaneously,

"What the hell is going on?" He was mostly irritated that he'd been woken up,

"I think it's Natsu!" The two raced down the hall. Leixia put her hand on the edge of the door frame and then…silence.

The distressed screams had ceased, and the two warriors stood there puzzled. "What on earth?" was all the Chinese woman mustered. With her only mobile arm, she opened it, leading to an empty, peaceful room. Nothing was out of sorts at all. The duo entered,

"Where's Natsu?" Xiba wondered, but as Leixia turned around to look back at the exit, there she was. Natsu was on all fours. Her arms splayed out like a spider. She walked in a demented, disoriented position, splicing one arm out before the other leg, in a diagonal direction.

Leixia shriveled back, shuddering. Her movements were inhuman…almost like a spider. Xiba turned around, not sure what he was seeing, "What the hell…?" He cringed, it wasn't a pleasant sight. Natsu looked up at her two friends, her eyes covered by her bangs, making her look even more sinister.

She stuck her tongue out at them twice, rapidly retracting it. As if that was how she communicated with them. As the ginger-blonde began crawling towards them, Leixia squirmed, "SNAP OUT OF IT!" And she cleanly smacked her palm into Natsu's cheek. The force being so strong that it twisted her head to the side. Leixia didn't want to hurt her…but that wasn't Natsu they'd just seen.

The Japanese woman remained irresponsive, only shaking slightly. The Washu panicked and slapped her again, then again, then again. She wanted her dearest friend back. She wanted to see Natsu's sanguine face again. Xiba was bewildered at her actions, "Leixia, that's enough!" He called. Her hand stung like hell. If anything, that hand was now in more pain than her broken arm.

Natsu remained still, she then repositioned herself onto her knees and then…she rubbed her cheek. She was surprised not to see any blood on it. She was aghast to look up and see her two companions before her. They looked frightened.

"Guys?" she mumbled. "What's wrong?" She panicked, now she'd done it. Her worst fears had come true. Her freakishness had cost her her friends.

"What did I do?" Natsu fussed, tears formed, then dripped from her eyes, "I can't remember anything!" And it was true; aside from her splitting headache, she had blacked out everything from the past forty five minutes. Even if she tried, she couldn't remember. Leixia only reacted by sitting down in front of her and embracing her. She tucked her one good arm around Natsu's body, resting her head on her shoulder.

Natsu however, was shocked. They weren't afraid? She then felt another body wrap itself around the two. Xiba joined in, knowing that she needed it. Xiba was showing affection? Now she knew she'd done something out of the ordinary. But she didn't care.

All that mattered to her was that the two still loved her…that they wanted her friendship. Natsu welted up, buried her face into Leixia's neck, and wept in happiness.


End file.
